


A Love Story

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (recorded not wrote but you get it), Audio Content, Canon Compliant, First Dates, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, but like... is it, drunk schittstory, etc etc etc, it's more like an audio adaptation of the show you know???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: An audio adaptation of David and Patrick's relationships from 3x09-4x02.AKA: DRUNK SCHITTSTORY!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have no excuse except I am weak enough to dares when sober, let alone drunk. Happy New Year, babes!

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-love-story_202101) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
